Spacker LeChuck
Spacker LeChuck is an Undead resident of BBQ Bay and was a sailor on Angus Eyeless' ship. Spacker is a zombie dwarf pirate with a hole through his abdomen, through which his spine, ribs and kidneys are visible. He is also the current tetratagonist of the series. Spacker dropped his kidneys on the docks of BBQ Bay, leaving Honeydew to pick them up and return them. After BBQ Bay burned down, he decided to travel with Xephos and Honeydew to find the pieces of Karpath's Map. He informed them of a piece that caused a great deal of trouble at Stoneholm, and was with them as they visited Swampy Bogbeard. Afterwards, he attempted to guide them to Stoneholm, only to find the path blocked. He and our heroes found Skylord Jasper's Retreat, and after their adventures there, he gained a map to Stoneholm, and set off there, telling our heroes to find him there after they were done with their mission in Skyhold. Our herous later met up with Spacker outside Stoneholm, watching as Kormag Darkforge shut Spacker out, because of a 'plague'. Spacker, knowing dwarves to be immune to plague, infiltrated the city, through a skylight. They soon met Rory Rockhammer, Spacker's nephew, who told them that Stoneholm has been taken over. Rory took them to a secret chamber where Moira Magmabloom was. He then watched as King Finbar used a dark power to turn Rory into a zombie as a 'reward'. He later aided in freeing Verigan Antioch II from Kormag's torture. After freeing Verigan, he revealed that Verigan Antioch made a deal with the dwarves, to make The Wall indestructible. Spacker corroborated the tale, adding that a long-sealed section of the city, The Deepcore, may hold the key to the reason The Wall was breached. He and Verigan head to the King's Chugger Inn to recover, as the others left to gather materials to make a key to The Deepcore. The beer the others returned with does a great deal to bring both adventurers to good health. Spacker and Moira stayed behind to burn the bodies, and wait for other survivors to return, while the remaining heroes headed off to The Deepcore. In the Legend of Verigan special, Spacker was shown to be one of Verigan Antioch's ancient adventurers, along with Karpath Antioch, Fumblemore, Granny Bacon, and Adaephon Antioch. During this time he was alive and well. It has been jokingly theorized by Xephos and Honeydew that Spacker may be Honeydew's future self, only dead. This is rather interesting, though hilarious, as they are both dwarves with long red beards and have similar shoulder pads, gloves, and pants. Appearance Spacker LeChuck is an undead dwarf pirate that has had a hole blown through his stomach going his abdomen, probably caused by a cannonball. His eyes are red and his skin is green. He wears similar armor to Honeydew (Simon) and has been a running joke in the series. He is also wearing a pirate hat and has a long red beard. Personality (WIP) History (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Abilities & Powers (WIP) Trivia *Spacker's name is actually a reference to a character from the Monkey Island series called LeChuck. LeChuck is, like Spacker, an undead pirate. *Spacker was also the name given to Simon Lane's fictional legendary weapon in his and Lewis Brindley's Warcraft - Ulduar Preview: Bosses and Legendaries video, which is said to be "a dwarf with a stick up his arse." *According to his Tumblr account, Sjin plays Spacker in the Shadow of Israphel series. *In YoGPoD 6: Zombies and Drugs, Simon and Lewis are coming up with made-up slang terms for drugs where Simon states "Spacker" is a slang term for XTC. It is very likely that later, when they needed a name for the undead dwarf LeChuck, which is like a zombie, they remembered the name Spacker from their zombie podcast and decided to use it in combination with the more obvious reference to Monkey Island. *It is unknown what connection the Lucky Block Challenge character Fantome LeChuck has to Spacker. They are both zombies, both pirates and both have the same surname, but Spacker is a dwarf, while Fantôme does not appear to be. *Spacker LeChuck has a relative, Durin LeChuck, who was mentioned in Whale Lordshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qL-xmokGlrs as a harsh task master for the Khaz Dhogdik dwarfhold. Quotes (WIP) Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Spacker LeChuck was placed 20th overall with 14 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery File:Spacker_LeChuck_2.png File:Dead Spacker.png|Spacker's first appearance. File:Spacker_LeChuck_(Young)_skin.png|Living. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Dwarves Category:Pirates